No te salves
by Yuuki-Ryo
Summary: - Entonces Boochan si yo le ofreciera en este preciso momento vida eterna, servirle como siempre y garantizarle que no sufriría jamás en la vida ¿lo rechazaría?- dijiste acercándote peligrosamente a su rostro


**_Bueno es la primer historia de Kuro que hacemos XD ... Realmente esto vino a nuestra mente el 14 de febrero... o si ya van como 3 semanas con esto XD pero es que a veces se nos iba -Alee Rangel- ((lo prometí y aquí esta , lo puedes editar y todo lo demás XD)) Cherry ((sin ti no lo hubiera logrado por que seamos realistas me faltaba todo XD además no se por que mero nuestras extrañas conversaciones me inspiraron O.O creo que necesito un psicólogo n.n))_**

**_Disfruten... siii siii ya saben esto es propiedad de Yanna Toboso a la que le encanta el shonen ai pero no lo quiere admitir n.n_**

* * *

_**No te salves**_

* * *

_-"Lamento no poder decirle mi querido Boo-chan lo que estos oscuros pensamientos le ocultan y por más que juré decirle siempre la verdad y no ocultarle nunca nada._

_Mas esto no lo debe saber no por que tenga miedo, miedo, miedo… esa palabra no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza una y otra vez."- _

Esto es estúpido, un demonio asustado de sus propios sentimientos, bueno no se supone que tengamos sentimientos, entonces si no tenemos sentimientos ¿que es esto que siento por usted?, ¿Qué es esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que la veo con su prometida? ¿Celos? Jaja esa idea es ridícula ¿Yo celoso de una tonta niñita? Y ¿por que debería de estarlo? ¿De que goza esa débil humana que yo no pueda poseer?

Yo lo visto y desvisto, puedo ver a ese pequeño cuerpo solo yo, únicamente para mi. Le doy de comer, lo llevo a dormir y lo observo con esa dulce carita que pone cuando pide que me quede junto a usted. A veces pienso que son demasiados privilegios, luego recuerdo que soy un excelente mayordomo y esa una de las mejores recompensas, y ¿De que goza esa estúpida niñita? Poder abrazarlo cada vez que lo ve, entrelazar sus dedos sin su permiso, darle un beso en la mejilla, acariciar su pelo…

Lo único que no me gusta es el trato que nos da por separado. Yo que siempre hago todo al pie de la letra; aunque normalmente lo trato como a un niño y me burlo de usted pero eso es por que no me gusta que me trate como a un perro, y no importa lo que haga para usted no soy más que su pieza de ajedrez. En cambio con Lady usted es atento cumple todos sus caprichos, le da regalos, le toma de la mano y pasean por la mansión o la ciudad para que ella siempre tenga su tonta sonrisita en la cara.

_**-"Demonios otra vez esa estúpida sensación esa presión el en pecho pero, ¿Por qué, acaso fue por pensar en los momentos de SU boo-chan con esa niña? Demonios ahora que lo pienso eso solo sucedía cada vez que alguien mas se acercaba a MI niñito… un momento, ¿Desde cuando es MI niñito? Claramente es mío esa marca significa que es de mi propiedad pero no lo pensé con cabeza de demonio de un cruel y frió demonio del mas alto nivel, no lo acabo de pensar como… lo pensé como… como Lady Elizabeth. "**_ -

Frunció el ceño ante ese ultimo pensamiento, no podía ser que estuviera enamorado, seguía siendo imposible, no le había pasado a algún demonio antes, seguro seria una burla, aunque, si era una burla en el infierno ahora entendía el porque nunca había escuchado sobre eso en ese cálido lugar; podía estar seguro de que esos cobardes habrían escapado.

No podía estar pasando estaba evadiendo el tema dentro de su propia cabeza con pensamientos tontos y sin sentido, ahora tendría que llegar al fondo de esto y eso no era lo que quería.

Una campanilla interrumpe sus tontos pensamientos irracionales y se da cuenta de la hora.

-**No puede ser estoy retrasado, es hora del te de la tarde**- dijo con su voz de siempre, como si lo anterior no le hubiese afectado en nada.

Se dirige hacia la cocina pensando nuevamente, pareciera que ese día no podría pensar en nada más.

Toma las cosas para el te y se dirige a la oficina de su contratista, toca sus habituales 3 veces y abre la puerta.

- **6:10 de la tarde, que irresponsable Sebastián es la primera vez que te retrasas**.- Te dice con un toque de burla volteando hacia donde te encuentras, a tu parecer estuvo observando el jardín.

- **Lo lamento Boo-chan, estuve ocupado en otros asuntos**. – Dices mirando por la ventana como buscando algo o alguien, para después mirar al niño y siendo sinceros lo que ves te deja por segundos shockeado.

Los rayos de sol que se alcanzan a meter por la ventana se dirigen a la piel de porcelana de "tu niño" como si de un imán se tratase. Proporcionándole un aspecto angelical como si de solo estar en presencia de semejante imagen cometieras el más horrible de los pecados, sonríes ante ese pensamiento, ya que como demonio cometer pecados es algo que te encanta.

-**No importa ahora**.- Puedes leer el tono con el que te lo dice y puedes adivinar su siguiente paso, te pedirá algo –**Necesito que entregues esto**.- Dice extendiéndote una carta.

-**Puedo saber ¿Quién tiene el placer de recibir una de sus cartas?**- Preguntas como solo tú sabes, con una mezcla de sarcasmo y falso interés

-**No creo que deba importarte**.- Si definitivamente odias ese tono de superioridad, ahora sonríe de esa manera fingida al ver tu cara pero sabes cómo vencerle. Pones tú también esa sonrisa falsa a más no poder y abres la boca, estas a punto de decir algo hiriente, pero él te interrumpe.  
**- Pero ya que lo preguntas tan amablemente te lo contare, es una carta para Elizabeth**.- Lo viste, si, Lo vise sonreír de lado al decir a quien iba dirigida y no pudiste evitar recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

* * *

**v**

"_Estabas caminando por la mansión en la mañana y te dirigías a despertar a tu joven amo, pensando en esa extraña opresión de días anteriores, no tenías una respuesta aun, cuando oyes un estruendo en la puerta y esta se abre dejando ver un enorme camino de polvo que se dirigía a la habitación de tu amo._

_Pensaste lo peor y como tenias un contrato que cumplir evitarías a toda costa que alguien le hiciera daño a tu pequeño esclavista._

_Cual fue tu sorpresa que al acercarte al cuarto del conde escuchaste un sonoro grito proveniente de dentro y definitivamente esa voz era inconfundible._

_-__**¡Elizabeth!, ¡¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo dentro de mi habitación!**__- __Si esa definitivamente era la voz de tu amo y por lo que podías escuchar esa niña rubia estaba ahí dentro, como haría cualquier persona desinteresada fingiste que nada pasaba y abriste la puerta notando a una chica rubia abrazando a tu amo._

_- __**Buenos días Boo-chan, Lady Elizabeth ¿a que se debe su agradable visita?**__- Preguntaste con tono sarcástico; aunque Elizabeth pareció no notarlo, sonreíste por eso._

_- __**Buenos días Sebastián, vine a pasar el día entero con mi amado Ciel**__.- Contesto felizmente y de alguna manera pensaste que era una burla a tu persona._

_- __**Bueno Lady, si me permite necesito ponerle ropa decente a "MI" joven amo para que atienda debidamente a su persona**__.-_

_-__**No lo había notado, tienes razón Sebastián, Ciel te veo en unos minutos estaré en el jardín**__.- La chiquilla sale tarareando y saltando de la habitación y tu aprovechas para hablar a solas con tu amo mientras le cambias la ropa._

_-__**Sabe Boo-chan, si no quiere realmente estar con ella finja por unos minutos y luego ideare como retirarla**__.- Dijiste sinceramente. No sabias porque pero ya no querías a esa pequeña marquesa cerca de TU conde._

_-__**Sabes Sebastián, el día de hoy quiero hablar con ella sobre nuestro compromiso, así que date prisa**__.-_

_- __**Entendido joven amo**__.- Lo vestiste rápidamente y así paso el resto del día para ti._

_Lo primero que hiciste después de esa conversación fue vestirlo y tenerlo preparado para que pudiera atender a Lady Elizabeth como lo haría la cabeza de la familia. Escogiste el atuendo perfecto ya que no querías que ella dijera que no tenias gustos nada lindos y terminara cambiando al conde; nadie mas que tu puede hacer eso.  
Después le pusiste el anillo que te habías esmerado en reparar el día en que a cierta niña le dio un ataque de celos y decidió romperlo, aaah como olvidar ese día, te pasaste la mayoría de la tarde y buen parte de la noche buscando cada pedazo de ese anillo en el jardín y luego otro preciado tramo de tiempo armando el anillo de manera perfecta, pero bien valió la pena por ver el rostro de tu amo cuando se lo colocaste._

_Era demasiado temprano para el almuerzo pero no podías darle el desayuno en su habitación con un invitado esperando abajo así que decidiste llevar el desayuna hacia el comedor y ofrecerle una taza de té a la invitada._

_Cuando acabaron de comer, la pequeña marquesa quiso salir al centro de Londres a comprar ropa, juguetes o dulces, en realidad no le habías puesto atención por ver el rostro aterrorizado de TU amo el cual te pareció tierno; así que cuando la chiquilla te pregunto qué opinabas no pudiste decir nada mas aparte de:_

_- __**Me parece una perfecta idea Señorita**__.- Y ella solo sonrió abrazo a TU Ciel del cuello y jalándolo dentro del coche._

_Así paso la mayor parte de tu día, visitando el centro de Londres, cargando los regalos y demás cachivaches que la señorita consideraba muy lindos o necesarios para cualquier persona y que definitivamente "su" prometido debía de tener. _

_Ya cerca del anochecer en los jardines de la gran mansión te dirigías a dejarles el té al par de chiquillos cuando ves algo que te deja sorprendido y hace que tires el todo lo que tus perfectas manos cargan.  
_

_Lo puedes ver sin ningún problema, esa chiquilla está sentada cerca MUY cerca de tu Boo-chan, no, no era eso lo que te molestaba, tampoco que entrelazara sus dedos con los de él, eso lo hacía seguido. Lo que te molestaba era que ella le pidiera un beso y el estaba cediendo, lo único que viste era que SUS labios estaban tan cerca de su mejilla y después de unos instantes los labios de ambos chicos se conectaron, fueron tortuosos los segundos que duro el beso así que una vez terminado no les diste oportunidad de que lo volvieran a hacer, rápidamente llegaste a un lado de la chica._

_-__**Lamento informarle señorita que ya es hora de que se retire, la marquesa acaba de llamar y dice que la está esperando en la mansión**__.-_

_- __**Awwww… pero yo no me quería ir, bueno en dos días volveré, hasta pronto Ciel**__.- Dijo dándole un abrazo mientras se sonrojaba._

_-__**Hasta pronto Elizabeth**__.- Respondió TU niño como si nada pero con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas._

_- __**Ya te eh dicho que me digas Lizzy, repite Li-zzy**__.-_

_-__**Hasta pronto Ciel**__.- Dijo la niña en un tono derrotado, vaya que rápido se rendía… ¿que había visto TU amo en ella? –__**Sebastián acompáñame a la salida**_

_-__**Por supuesto Lady**__.- Y antes de retirarte miraste hacia atrás de reojo, para observar a TU niño o tal vez por instinto y definitivamente lo que viste fue lo que menos te gusto en el día._

_Era TU joven amo sonriendo, con una sonrisa sincera y cargada de ternura y amor, eso te repugnaba, y no por el hecho de que fueras un demonio, no era por el hecho de que si estabas en lo correcto; bueno claro que lo estabas tú nunca te equivocas, entonces debía ser verdad esa sonrisa se la dedicaba TU niño a la marquesa._

* * *

Aun te dolía el pecho recordar lo pasado así que con un tono frio e hiriente decidiste responder.

- **No me diga Joven amo que después de lo sucedido ayer descubrió que en verdad ama a Lady Elizabeth y quiere casarse con ella antes de morir. Pues déjeme decirle que esto no lo salvara de su destino. Usted solo será mi alimento y no se podrá salvar**.- Eso ultimo lo dijiste escupiendo todo el veneno que tu negro corazón tenia; como si al decir eso te liberaras pero al ver la triste sonrisa de TU joven amo viste cuan equivocado estabas.

- **Entonces déjame corregirte Sebastián, yo no necesito que nadie me salve de mi destino, si lo elegí es porque no tengo ningún arrepentimiento en lo que sucederá, no puedo perder más de lo que ya eh perdido; Seré el alimento de un demonio no porque tú me lo digas o porque me lo restriegues en cara. Lo seré por que yo elegí ese camino… esa venganza… y porque te elegí a ti.-** El tono en que lo decía era el de siempre, arrogante y pretensioso, pero lo que él no supo esconder fue esa mirada triste, esa mirada con un tono de desolación.

-**Déjeme ver si entendí Joven amo; Si yo lo diese la oportunidad de romper el contrato, de salvar su alma… y yo continuara sirviéndole como siempre lo eh hecho… usted… ¿usted rechazaría la oferta?-** dijiste entre sorprendido, incrédulo y de manera fría, ningún humano era tan tonto para decir que sí.

- **¿Tu que piensas que diré Sebastián?**- Te respondió acercándose hacia ti y rozando levemente su mano con la tuya mientras tomaba un trozo del pastel que habías traído.

- **Ciertamente Boo-chan ningún humano es tan tonto como para decir que la rechazaría**.- Dijiste recalcando lo obvio.

**- Sabes Sebastián esa no es manera de insultar a tu contratista, y mucho menos a tu amo**.-

- **¿Puedo preguntar qué significa eso? Ciertamente no lo comprendo Joven amo**.- Y era la verdad tu no comprendías a lo que se refería, ¿te habías equivocado entonces?, pero tú nunca te equivocabas tal vez se burlaba de ti.

Aun así no soportaste más y te acercaste a su rostro, lo tomaste entre tus manos y lo acercaste al tuyo; no se veía nada asustado, es mas casi podrías jurar que lo disfrutaba. Finalmente se conectaron sus labios, sentiste una corriente pasar por todo tu cuerpo, no pudiste evitar convertir ese beso en algo tierno y dulce, tal vez el estar con los humanos te estabas acostumbrando a sentir como ellos; pero luego sentiste como la presión en tu pecho disminuía y se convertía en algo que no podías describir, eran como cosquillitas leves, hipnotizantes, y adictivas.

Era lo que los humanos podrían definir como estar enamorado, entonces ahora era claro lo que sentías, estabas enamorado de TU amo, bueno fue algo difícil aceptarlo pero para cuando separaron sus labios ligeramente ya habías aceptado tus sentimientos.

-** Sabe conde, esto no responde a mi pregunta**.- dijiste de manera seductora y como si desde antes supieras la respuesta.

-**Es obvio y casi insultante que me conozcas tan poco como para no saber la respuesta, pero ya que se trata de ti, te responderé… la respuesta es sí….**-

JA, lo sabías todos los humanos son iguales si él pudiera escogería lo mas sencillo y menos doloroso.

-**… si rechazaría tal propuesta**.- y eso te dejo helado, asombrado y ¿triste? –**Creo que ya lo suponías ¿o no Sebastián?**-

Era verdad era humillante el haber pensado que tu amo era como los demás, el era especial y no solo por su cuerpo ni mucho menos por su alma, aunque si esta no fuera especial nunca lo habrías conocido… El era especial… porque simplemente era él; alguien frio con miedo a ser lastimado, que sufre de un pánico terrible a la soledad y a otras cosas pero que no era un cobarde, el era un niño que había logrado convocar a un demonio de primer nivel sin miedo y sin arrepentimientos.

Alguien a quien no le importaba el dolor con tal de que sus personas importantes no salieran heridas. Pero aun más importante alguien capaz de llorar por un demonio si este se fuera frente; aun frente a una buena cantidad de nobles y personas a las que les importa primero la imagen.

**- Entonces Boo-chan si yo le ofreciera en este preciso momento vida eterna, servirle como siempre y garantizarle que no sufriría jamás en la vida ¿lo rechazaría?**- dijiste acercándote peligrosamente a su rostro

- **Absolutamente, el dolor es algo así como la sazón que condimenta a la vida, y nadie quiere vivir eternamente sin un propósito Sebastián, lo único interesante serian tus servicios**.- se acerco aun mas a tu rostro, casi podías respirar su aliento.

- **¿Por qué hace eso Joven amo?**- preguntaste, tenías tanta curiosidad como ganas de besarlo pero para eso último ya abría tiempo.

- **¿Qué cosa? ¿El decir que no aceptaría?, fácil, no necesito ser salvado por que tu ya lo has hecho y si llegase a morir se que nunca estaré solo, siempre estaré contigo, con la única "persona" con la que en realidad quiero estar eternamente**.-

- **Boo-chan, ¿en verdad es tanto su dolor y sufrimiento que prefiere estar siempre dentro de un demonio que llegar al cielo?**.-

- **¿Dolor? Claro que no, pero ningún lugar en donde no te tenga a mi lado se puede considerar un verdadero cielo**.-

- **¿Realmente no quiere ser salvado?**-

- **Sinceramente… Sebastián ¿Tu qué quieres?** -

-**Sinceramente… no quiero que se salve, por que no lo volvería a ver**.-

- **¿No entiendes Sebastián?, no lo necesito, porque desde que tú apareciste de cierta manera ya eh sido salvado**.-

-**Sabe mi Lord creo que nos estamos comportando como Lady Elizabeth**.-

-**Hablando de ella ¿donde se encuentra la carta que acabo de escribir?**-

- **No tengo idea, ¿Es realmente importante?**-

-**No… ya se lo diré yo mañana**.-

Así después de muchas explicaciones juntaron sus labios, algo que ambos deseaban.

Mientras una carta que volaba por la ciudad fue a dar a una mansión casi tan grande como de la que provenía.

Y misteriosamente se coló por entre las ventanas abiertas de que la mansión proveía. Y se quedo en una mesita de noche al lado de una feliz niña durmiente.

Se despertó e inmediatamente tallo sus ojitos con sus manos y lo primero que vio fue la carta en su mesita de noche; alguien debió habérsela dejado mientras dormía, la tomo suavemente y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Y la leyó.

* * *

_Querida Lizzy:_

_Espero no herirte con esta carta pero después de lo de anoche me di cuenta de que en realidad no te amo a ti, antes de eso pensé que si lo intentaba podría lograr darte lo que mereces, porque es lo que tu mereces, mereces ser feliz con alguien a quien en realidad ames, pero después del pequeño accidente me di cuenta de que no te podría ver como algo más que una amiga o una hermana._

_Anoche comprendí a quien amaba en realidad y que nunca podría llegar a quitármelo de la cabeza no importara cuanto lo intentara. Mientras nos dábamos aquel beso accidental no vi tu rostro en mis pensamientos, sino a la persona a la que en realidad amo._

_Quiero que seas realmente feliz como mereces ser, ya que eres una princesita alegre y con un gran corazón. _

_Espero que puedas comprender que nuestro matrimonio queda anulado y no te preocupes se lo informe a tus padres después de irte. Al parecer tu padre lo tomo a bien pero al parecer Tía Frances y tu hermano no me dejaran visitarte o hablarte por un tiempo._

_Espero que en realidad puedas ser aun más feliz al saber que ahora te puedes casar con la persona a quien en realidad amas._

_Tú primo y tú amigo_

_Ciel P._

* * *

Al terminar de leer la carta la niña no pudo evitar llorar, mas no era de tristeza, eran lagrimas de felicidad, la felicidad de que la persona a quien tu quieres encuentre a su persona especial.

- **Ciel, al fin sonreíste, al fin viste por ti antes que por tu apellido, al fin volviste a ser aquel niño que recuerdo, y al fin pudiste decirme Lizzy**.- dijo a la nada la niña, que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Se asomo por su pequeño balcón y se encontró a un chico… un chico rubio y de ojos azules perteneciente a la aristocracia al igual que ella y sonrió con una verdadera sonrisa, porque ahora ella también podría ser verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Mientras que en la Mansión de la familia Phantomhive un niño y un mayordomo se sonreían, si ese pequeño y amargado conde le estaba sonriendo con amor y ternura al mayordomo y para el eso valía mas que todo el oro del mundo junto.

Era la sonrisa de dos personas realmente enamoradas, y después de eso tuvieron lugar varios besos unos dulces, otros apasionados, y caricias llenas de amor y sensualidad.

Porque Ciel no quería ser salvado, y Sebastián no quería salvarlo, y no había por qué molestarse, después de todo ambos, al momento de hacer el pacto, se habían salvado mutuamente sin que el otro lo supiera hasta ese día.

* * *

**_Bueno eso fue tomo n.n ok el final estuvo medio forzado ((no critiques que fue dificil... te reto a hacerlo haber ¬¬ no se acabar una historia u.u))_**** (yo no estoy diciendo nada n.n) ((Ok n.n))**

**Cuídense... y diviértanse... **

**Gracias Cherry .. ((no tengo como pagártelo... y mañana entras a clases n.n diviértete y suerte.. sin ti no lo hubiera acabado n.n y creo que te darás cuenta de cuento escribí después de lo que te enseñe no? bueno pues si no ... todo lo demás es salido de nuestras extrañas conversaciones y tu ayuda n.n entonces vas a decir por que salió así el final? pues por que nunca pense en un finalxD ))**

**SE DESPIDEN (Yuuki)...&...((Ryo))**


End file.
